Naruto dan Kyuubi
by Sasqia No Gaara
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang polisi hutan yang gagah berani dan memiliki cara-cara yang jitu demi melindungi hutan yang menjadi tempat ia dan hewan kesayangannya tumbuh besar Kyuubi adalah seekor rubah berekor sembilan yang sangat disayangi oleh Naruto. Semuanya hampir mereka lakukan bersama hingga mereka masuk kesebuah kasus yang besar
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Sasqia No Gaara

Rated: T

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, abal-abal, geje, lebay, alay, korban sinetron,korban iklan, ceritanya ngambang, tragis, gk nyambung dll.

Karena saya adalah newbie di FFn ini jadi mau promo FF Naruhina ku yang berjudul "LOVE IN KHS" sempat kan dibaca dan mohon reviewnya dari senpai semua, PLEASE….! Nge-fav juga boleh :D

Dan terimakasih untuk senpai-senpai yang telah me-review, nge-fav dan follow fanfictionku yang kemaren, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU….. :D :D :D

Oke, kita kembali cekidot

Walaupun bahasa dan penulisan masih kacau

serta tidak mengikuti EYD

Tapi…

Baca sampai selesai ya!

SELAMAT MEMBACA! T(^_^)T

**NARUTO DAN KYUUBI**

Chapter 1

"Kyuubi… aku butuh bantuan mu, kemarilah…!"setengah berteriak seorang pemuda memanggil peliharaannya. "Hey, semangatlah….ada apa denganmu? Lapar?" ada nada khawatir saat suara itu ke luar dari mulut pemuda itu. Sambil menunggu jawaban dari hewannya ia membelai lembut bulu halusnya. Mata hitam hewannya mulai berkaca-kaca dan terlihat lesu. Ia sangat benci masuk ke dalam situasi seperti ini tapi apa boleh buat mereka memang belum makan apa-apa. "Kyuubi, ayo kita cari sesuatu yang bisa kita makan di luar sana!" dengan sigap keempat kaki itu berlari mendekati majikannya. Terpancar aura senang walau hanya sedikit. Melengkunglah kedua bibir mereka di tengah hutan yang sunyi.

Naruto, hanya satu kata orang biasa memanggilnya. Pemuda yang berperawakan brandal namun penyayang ini sering kali terlihat berburu rusa dengan Kyuubi, si rubah berekor sembilan. Mereka tinggal di tengah hutan karena penduduk di desa tidak bisa menerima kehadiran Kyuubi.

Naruto adalah seorang siswi yang berseragam putih abu-abu. Dari rumah hingga sekolahnya, Naruto dan Kyuubi harus menempuh perjalanan satu jam. Ia tidak pernah patah semangat untuk datang ke sekolah karena hanya di sana mereka bisa diterima dengan baik walau ada beberapa yang membuat grup anti NaKyuu (Naruto Kyuubi). Bukan Naruto namanya jika ia mempermasalahkan masalah sekecil itu. Daripada ia membuang-buang waktu meladeni mereka lebih baik menghabiskan waktu untuk teman yang selalu setia menerimanya.

Setiap pulang sekolah mereka selalu bermain di sungai sambil memandikan Kyuubi. Jika sudah dianggap cukup, baru mereka bisa berhenti dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dulu semua hal-hal yang menyenangkan sepulang sekolah segera pudar jika Naruto sampai dirumah. Melihat teman-temannya selalu di perhatikan oleh orang tuanya membuat hatinya sakit, tapi semenjak Kyuubi datang ke dalam hidupnya tidak ada yang bisa membuat hidupnya sengsara lagi.

Naruto bertemu dangan Kyuubi saat hujan. Ketika itu Naruto yang masih berseragam putih merah pulang dengan raut wajah yang tak layak dilihat. Matanya merah dan sembab, ia selalu menangis. Jika sekolah telah usai ia harus melihat teman-temannya dijemput oleh orang tua mereka. Melihat bagaimana mereka diperhatikan, sementara dirinya hidup sebatang kara tanpa keluarga.

Saat ia masuk di perkarangan rumahnya. Naruto melihat seekor hewan yang aneh sedang menahan sakit. Hewan itu dibawa masuk dan diobati. Naruto termasuk ahli jika mengobati luka-luka luar dari tumbuh-tumbuhan walau ia masih anak-anak. Semenjak saat itu hidupnya kian bersinar, dan menamai hewan itu, Kyuubi. Tapi sayangnya mereka diusir dari desa, karena Naruto memelihara seekor hewan yang aneh dan liar. Sehingga mereka harus pindah dan membangun gubuk sedehana di tengah hutan. Sebuah tempat yang bisa menerima mereka apa adanya.

Suara ranting patah dan langkah kaki yang cepat mewarnai hutan itu. Terlihat seorang manusia bersama hewannya berlari kencang. Mereka mengejar seekor rusa yang akan menjadi santapan makan malam.

"Kyuubi, berhenti!" perintah Naruto.

Naruto memeriksa arah angin bertiup dan bersiap-siap untuk kembali mengejar rusa itu. Namun, ia baru menyadari kalau mereka berada di batas wilayah dari kedua desa yang sedang berseteru. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko karena dapat dipastikan banyak jebakan yang dipasang di sekitar batas itu. Walau itu bisa menguntungkannya untuk mendapatkan rusa itu tapi bisa saja ia juga terlibat perang gara-gara ia ceroboh dan masuk ke jebakan-jebakan itu. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk makan daging rusa dengan sayuran segar yang dipanen langsung dari kebun kecilnya dan akhirnya mereka pulang dengan tangan hampa.

Setelah makan malam, Naruto menuju teras rumahnya. Di sana ia duduk santai dengan diterangi cahaya bulan purnama. Ia termenung. Ia memikirkan hidupnya yang berbeda dari orang-orang yang seumuran dengannya. "Kapan aku bisa melanjutkan sekolahku?" pertanyaan yang belum bisa ditemukan jawabannya semenjak ia putus sekolah karena biaya. Naruto harus bekerja untuk memenuhi hidupnya di Negara yang elit dan kaya raya ini. Untuk mendapatkan sebutir nasi, ia harus kerja siang malam setiap hari kecuali hari sabtu dan minggu. Bahkan ada yang memintanya untuk membunuh, menyiksa, menjadi bodyguard, atau menjadi mata-mata. Karena bakat alaminya, yang hidup di hutan liar dan ganas ini sejak SD sehingga ia mampu melewati rintangan yang berat sekalipun, seperti ia bertahan hidup di hutan. Wajar saja jika ada yang tertarik padanya. Tapi itu semua ditolaknya mentah-mentah, walau ia tahu ia akan mendapatkan uang yang jumlahnya tak terbayangkan.

Naruto ingin kembali diperhatikan oleh orang-orang di desanya bersama Kyuubi. Hanya itu yang dia inginkan, tapi warga desa terus menentang Kyuubi tinggal di desa karena takut darah rubah liarnya dapat mengancam hidup mereka. Itulah sebabnya Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dia terus melatih Kyuubi dan mengajarinya beberapa perintah yang harus di mengerti. Sehingga Kyuubi dapat membantu pekerjaan Naruto dan diakui para warga.

Hari demi hari berlangsung begitu cepat, akhirnya Kyuubi bisa diterima dengan baik oleh warga. Warga desa meminta maaf kepada Naruto dan Kyuubi serta memperbolehkan mereka untuk kembali tinggal di desa. Tapi Naruto menolaknya karena mereka sudah terbiasa di hutan dan agak canggung jika mereka hidup di dalam desa. Orang-orang bisa memaklumi keputusan Naruto, jadi mereka sepakat untuk menyekolahkan Naruto lagi. Naruto sangat senang hingga tanah tempat pijakan kakinya retak karena ia terus melompat-lompat.

TO BE CONTINUE :D

Nah inilah cerita keduaku, akhirnya sekian lama aku mencari inspirasi ternyata ketemu juga T^T jadi terharu *hiks hiks. Aku menginginkan kasus yang besar seperti cerita-cerita detektif gitu tapi bukan di kota-kota, jadi milihnya di hutan aja :P.

Ohya untuk chapter selanjutnya saya minta reviewnya dari senpai semua :D. jangan lupa baca FF NaruHina "LOVE INI KHS" oke? #promo

REVIEW PLEASE…..!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Sasqia No Gaara

Rated: T

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, abal-abal, geje, lebay, alay, korban sinetron,korban iklan, ceritanya ngambang, tragis, gk nyambung dll.

FF ini OOC berat, jadi jangan ada yang kaget kalo nanti ada peran yang gak cocok :D

Oke, kita kembali cekidot

Walaupun bahasa dan penulisan masih kacau

serta tidak mengikuti EYD

Tapi…

Baca sampai selesai ya!

SELAMAT MEMBACA! T(^_^)T

**NARUTO DAN KYUUBI**

Chapter 2

Setelah tamat sekolah dan mendapatkan ijazah. Naruto dan Kyuubi mendaftarkan diri menjadi polisi hutan. Beruntungnya mereka langsung diterima karena kelincahan kolaborasi antara Naruto dan Kyuubi saat tes menghindar, bertahan, bertarung, dan menyusun strategi yang dinilai cukup bagus dalam menghadapi para kriminal hutan. Belum genap setahun. Mereka berdua sudah berada di pangkat yang lebih rendah satu tingkat dari kapten mereka. Ya, bisa dibilang wakil kapten. Dan dari sinilah kasus terbesar yang harus diselesaikan hingga nyawa mereka ikut terancam.

Senin siang, Naruto dan Kyuubi baru saja ke luar dari hutan dan menghirup udara segar dari kecurigaan terhadap orang-orang yang memasuki hutan. Karena akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali hewan yang hilang dari hutan. Padahal Naruto baru saja ke luar dari suasana yang tegang saat memproklamirkan bahwa hutan itu bukan lagi milik kedua desa melainkan milik pemerintah. Hutan yang akan dijaga seutuhnya oleh pemerintah dari manusia yang serakah mengambil pohon dan hewan yang hidup di hutan seenaknya dan tidak ada lagi batas desa di hutan. Acara pegesahan hutan negara itu berakhir ricuh.

Di tepi kanan jalan, terlihat mobil pembawa es krim. Naruto langsung mendekati mobil itu. Jelas ini pelanggaran lalu lintas, karena berhenti tidak pada tempatnya. Disentuhnya mobil itu. Hangat. Berarti mobil ini baru saja berhenti tapi dimana pengemudinya. Dari arah hutan terdengar semak-semak bergesek. Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang dan mengambil pistol, untuk antisipasi dari situasi terburuk. Dan keluarlah seorang laki-laki yang langsung kaget melihat seorang polisi hutan. Supir itu langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya saat melihat Naruto menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Apakah Anda yang mengemudikan mobil ini?" Tanya Naruto tegas sembari memperkuat pertahanannya.

"I-iya" supir mobil itu gelabakan. Ia tidak pernah mengira akan bertemu dengan polisi. Walau bukan polisi lalu lintas tapi tetap saja dia adalah seorang polisi.

"Anda tahu kalau anda melanggar lalu lintas? Walau ini bukan wewenang saya tapi saya berhak untuk menangkap orang-orang yang terlibat pelanggaran di dekat hutan ini" Naruto mendekat ke supir itu dan memegang tangannya untuk diborgol

"Tu-tunggu, ban saya kempes" supir itu menunjuk roda belakang mobil. Saat Naruto melihat kebenaran dari ucapan supir itu ia segera mengendorkan cengkramannya dan meminta maaf. Sebagai polisi yang baik, Naruto menawarkan bantuannya untuk membantu mengganti roda yang kempes.

Mereka saling bekerja sama walau hanya mengganti sebuah roda dan karena itu mereka menjadi akrab.

"Apa isi mobil ini? Jika isinya adalah es atau es krim, maka kalau disentuh seharusnya bagian ini dingin, tapi ini biasa saja. Bahkan ada air yang merembes ke luar. Bisa anda jelaskan hmm…"

"Shikamaru, panggil saja saya Shikamaru" sela supir itu.

"OK, Shikamaru bisa anda jelaskan?" Kyuubi mengendus-endus air rembesan itu. Lalu ia menggeram dan menatap mobil itu tajam.

"Mobil ini sudah kosong, karena es krim yang saya jual sudah habis dan air yang merembes keluar itu mungkin es-es yang tidak sengaja ku jatuhkan" tentu saja Naruto mencoba untuk percaya walau ia memiliki kecurigaan 5% padanya . Ia mencoba menenangkan Kyuubi yang menggeram tak henti-hentinya.

"Setelah itu kamu mau kembali kemana Shikamaru?" Naruto mencoba memancing Shikamaru dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sederhana yang akan membuktikan dia berbohong atau tidak.

"Dari Gam ke Hijal" jawabnya singkat. "Nah, selesai. Terimakasih, Polisi Naruto. Sebagai seorang polisi anda sangat baik hati" Shikamaru mencoba menggoda namun lawannya tidak merespon apapun. Gagal. Mobil itu segera melaju setelah berjabat tangan dengan Naruto.

Semakin lama mobil itu semakin menjauh. Semakin cepat pula raut wajah ramah Naruto menjadi serius dan menyelidik. "Kecurigaanku dengan mobil itu naik menjadi 15%. Air rembesan ini. Baunya sangat ku kenal. Seperti bau hewan-hewan yang hilang di hutan dan didinginkan dengan es, bagaimana menurut mu Kyuubi?"

"Errr…" Kyuubi hanya menggeram tanda setuju.

Api unggun yang dinyalakan ditengah-tengah dijadikan sebagai sumber cahaya dan sumber kehangatan di malam yang dingin. Sepuluh orang yang duduk mengelilingi api itu terlihat sedang membahas rencana besok yang diselingi lelucon hingga mereka tak berhenti tertawa bahkan bertengkar.

"Dasar polisi bodoh, mudah sekali ditipu" kata seseorang bersuara agak berat, bertubuh kekar.

"Jangan senang dulu Choji, mungkin polisi itu juga menipu kita" seseorang yang selalu memakai jaket berkerah tinggi, Shino, menyela temannya, Choji.

"Diam kau Shino! Jangan jadi penakut! Oh iya, aku lupa kallau kamu memang penakut. Selalu bersembunyi di balik kerahnya"

"Tenang Choji, apa yang Shino katakan ada benernya juga" sekarang si juru masak Ayame mulai menengahkan mereka yang hampir adu jotos.

"Cih" seseorang yang tampaknya suka mencela meludahi mereka.

"Kiba, jangan buat tambah runyam dengan ludahanmu" Hinata, sang cewek pemantau memperingati Kiba yang meludah. Jika tidak, malam ini akan ramai dengan darah.

"Hahahaha. Mereka lucu. Bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Oops" Gai dan Lee menutup mulut mereka saat ditatap tajam oleh Sasuke. Si kembar Gai dan Lee tak pernah berani dengan Sasuke, cowok pendiam, dingin, dan arogan. "OK, kami diam. Peace" Gai dan Lee hanya mampu nyengir kuda tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan kembali melihat api unggun.

"Apakah semuanya bisa tenang sekarang?" seorang pria yang nampaknya ketua mereka mulai angkat bicara. "Rencana kita besok adalah rencana 3T"

"Jadi, besok Ino tidak bisa menyamar, ya Tom?" Ino si cewek cantik dan tinggi yang bertugas untuk menyamar ini hanya mampu bersabar saat ditatap tajam oleh ketua mereka, Shikamaru.

"Jika kau memang diperlukan nantinya, kau bisa menyamar sesukamu. Intinya, besok kita harus berhasil. Aku akan membawa mobil es krim kosong ini seperti biasa dan kalian juga berada di posisi kalian seperti biasa, tapi di rencana ini kita harus merubah cara kita berburu. Jangan lagi memakai jarum bius tetapi memakai tumbuhan beracun, yaitu Plantoxin"

"Kenapa?"Gai bertanya.

"Bodoh, itu karena jarum bius sudah jadul" Lee menyentil jidat Gai.

"Dasar telmi, kalian berdua salah. Kalau tidak tahu lebih baik diam, jangan berisik dan dengarkan" sela Hinata.

Di tempat lain, di sebuah rumah di tengah hutan terlihat seorang pemuda melengkungkan senyum kemenangannya. "Alat penyadap yang kusisipkan di mobil itu, akhirnya berguna Kyuubi. Aku sudah curiga saat melihat mobil itu pertama kali. Ditambah lagi dari Gam ke Hijal yang harus ditempuh selama 5 jam dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam. Jauh-jauh dia hanya menjual es krim. Dasar penipu bodoh, berbohong saja tidak bisa padahal dia tahu aku adalah polisi hutan yang mengerti seluk-beluk hutan dan aroma hewan-hewan yang berada di hutan itu walau sudah didinginkan, dibekukan, dipotong-potong atau dihancurkan" sambil membelai Kyuubi dan mendengarkan percakapan sekelompok pemburu lewat radionya yang di-loudspeaker. Naruto menceritakan apa yang harus diceritakan hingga Kyuubi tertidur. "Selamat tidur Kyuubi. Besok adalah hari yang panjang dan melelahkan. Tidurlah yang nyenyak rubah kesayanganku" Kyuubi tersenyum, sepertinya ia sedang mimpi indah.

Matahari belum terbit namun hutan kian ramai. Belum lagi sekelompok pemburu sudah memulai perburuannya. Tentu saja tokoh utama kita sudah memantau mereka dari jauh di balik teropongnya di tempat yang paling tersembunyi dan sesekali Naruto mengabadikan perbuatan mereka. Tidak ada yang pernah lolos dari penglihatan Naruto. Jangankan manusia, pacet saja tidak dia biarkan lolos. Karena cara kerja Naruto dan Kyuubi yang cemerlang akhirnya mereka mendapatkan banyak lencana dan jabatannya terus naik di Kepolisian Hutan Anggar Selatan.

Ada hasrat Naruto ingin menangkap mereka satu-persatu namun keinginan itu ia pendam dalam-dalam dan menunggu waktu yang tepat. Ia harus mengetahui tempat persembunyian mereka, senjata-senjata yang mereka gunakan dan jumlahnya, serta karakter dari masing-masing orang yang akan ia tangkap untuk mempermudah penyergapan. Dengan pandangan tajam dan nafsu membunuh yang ia miliki dapat menjadi kartu as untuk membuat mereka takut saat bertemu. Mungkin.

Dari hasil pengamatan Naruto ada sepuluh orang yang berburu dan diantaranya seseorang yang ia kenal. Dan ia sudah menemukan cara cerdik untuk menangkap mereka tanpa harus membuang keringat setelah semua info ia dapatkan. "Yosh, Kyuubi ayo!". Yang diajak hanya menggeram.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" Shikamaru memandu dari kejauhan memakai alat komunikasi jarak jauh.

"Siap"

"Kawanan rusa itu sudah mulai mendekat. Dengarkan aba-abaku, satu orang akan menembak satu rusa dengan Plantoxin. Mengerti?"

"Ya, kami mengerti" semua menjawab.

GUBRAK!

"Aduh…Me-mengerti…" jawab Gai dan Lee menahan sakit. Mereka baru saja jatuh dari pohon. Ranting yang mereka gunakan tiba-tiba patah. Yap, benar sekali. Naruto dan Kyuubi sengaja membuat si kembar itu terjatuh untuk membuyarkan konsentrasi mereka dan menjauhkan kawanan rusa dari pemburu-pemburu itu. Dan sebagai hukumannya Gai dan Lee tidak kebagian jatah makan siang.

Kesempatan itu tidak Naruto sia-sia kan ia menyelinap dan menggiring semua rusa masuk ke hutan lebih dalam lagi. Ia juga mengawasi rusa-rusa itu agar tidak berpencar. Walaupun Shikamaru cs mencari rusa-rusa itu kemana-mana, dapat dipastikan hasilnya nihil.

"Mungkin sekarang mereka dikejar-kejar babi hutan yang sedang transmigrasi. Setelah itu bertemu banteng dan berlari lagi. Masuk ke dalam lubang besar di bawah pohon besar. Bertemu ular Anaconda. Lari lagi, menabrak sarang lebah. Lari lagi, nyebur ke sungai yang banyak ikan Piranha. Dan akhirnya mereka belum kapok memburu bahkan semakin bersemangat" tebak Naruto sambil bermain dengan binatang-binatang hutan yang bersahabat dengannya. Namun itu bukanlah tebakan biasa, apa yang Naruto katakan benar-benar terjadi. Itu karena dia lah yang mengatur kejadian tersebut. Pemburu itu tidak tahu siapa yang mereka lawan. Yah… bisa dikatakan sahabat sekaligus pelindung binatang dan tempat hidupnya.

"Shi-Shikamaru, apa kau yakin ingin berburu di hutan ini?" Tanya Gai dan Lee gemetaran.

"Aku sangat yakin. Aku bahkan semakin tertarik dengan hutan ini. Tapi aku sedikit curiga, rusa-rusa itu tidak bisa kita temukan sama sekali, seperti lenyap dari muka bumi ini"

"Jadi kau berpikir, bahwa ada yang sengaja mengatur semuanya agar kita berhenti berburu? Tidak mungkin! Mana ada manusia yang melakukan semua itu?" sangkal Hinata tidak percaya.

"Itu menurutmu. Aku tahu siapa orang yang berhasil mengelabui kita" Shikamaru benar-benar yakin apa yang dia katakan. Sepertinya lawan Naruto kali ini seorang professional. "Polisi hutan sialan itu, NARUTO"

"Apa?" yang lainnya bertanya heran. Sejak kapan Shikamaru bertemu dengan seorang polisi hutan?. Shikamaru menjelaskan kejadiannya panjang lebar. Namun dii tempat lain, Naruto sedang memasang banyak perangkap di sekitar kawanan rusa itu.

TO BE CONTINUE :D

Saya baru pertama kalinya buat cerita tentang misteri dan semacamnya, jadi saya butuh saran untuk chapter selajutnya. Apakah mereka harus bunuh-bunuh atau ya begitulah. Saya juga bingung. Jadi dibantu yak ;-)

Oh ya untuk review kemaren ini balasannya

**Nanaleo099 **: ini udah lanjut kok, ikuti terus ya!

**Nokia 7610 **: yes bro :D (y)

**Rin Rin **: gk bisa. Kyuubi hanya saya jadikan hewan kesayangan Naruto dan sekaligus pengganti keluarga bagi Naruto :D

**Blue-Temple Of The King** : terimakasih, ini udah lanjut :D

Terimakasih untuk senpai-senpai yang telah me-review, nge-fav dan follow fanfictionku yang satu ini, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU….. :D :D :D

REVIEW PLEASE…..!


End file.
